SM Award's
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: chap 4 UPDATE! Request Time! um, don't forget to read... no flame, after read review...
1. Chapter 1

**SM AWARD'S**

**BY: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Rate: entahlah, rate ini bisa berubah sesuai kehendak author yang berkuasa atas ff ini.**

**Warning: typo, OOC, NC tiba-tiba, kemesuman para seme, kesalahan penulisan.**

**Efek samping: mimisan, pingsan ditempat, dan fujoshi kumat tidak ditanggung author, tergantung pembaca aja…**

**Guest: EXO, SNSD, F(x), Super Junior, DBSK, Shinee.**

**MC: Go Ahra, BoA, dan Author selaku MC, yang sudah sesuai dengan bayaran dari kakek Soo Man.**

Pada malam hari di sebuah gedung yang terlihat luar bi(n)asa itu, tampak banyak fans-fans berkumpul di gedung yang mampu ditampung penontonnya sekita 5000 orang itu.

Tampak tiga orang masuk kepanggung, dua orang yeojya dengan gaun yang terlihat mahal, dan satu namja dengan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu sehingga membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"selamat malam semuanya," sapa ketiga orang itu yaitu, Go Ahra, BoA, dan Lee Kyu Han(ini author) selaku MC acara itu,

"malam," balas penonton dengan riuh. "malam ini kita akan memulai acara SM Award's!" teriak Go Ahra dan BoA bersamaan.

"acara ini disponsori oleh SM Ent, Author yang buat nih ff, dll" kata Kyu Han yang berada diantara dua yeojya itu. "oke, sebelum kita mulai acaranya, kami persilahkan Lee Soo Man-ssi untuk membuka acara"

Saat Soo Man berjalan menuju panggung, tampak seorang yang tidak jelas gender-nya datang mengganggu. "STOOOPP! Tunggu kan gue yang buat nih ff, kenapa mesti kakek tua ini yang buka acara?!" protesnya, ketiga MC kita hanya bisa cengo melihat makhluk yang tak jelas gendernya itu.

"elu siapa?" Tanya Soo Man mulai alay,

"gue author, kenapa? Nantangin loe?" balas orang itu yang mengaku dirinya sebagai author.

"terus kalau elu author, terus gue harus bilang Changmin Evil gitu?" balas Soo Man lagi,

"trus, kalau Changmin evil. Gue harus bilang jidat Yoochun lebar gitu?" balas orang itu,

"udah deh, stop! Trus, kalau elu author, yang disana siapa?" Tanya Soo man yang kadar alay-nya berkurang.

"itu gue!" balas author lagi,

"tunggu, sejak kapan author jadi kembar?!" Tanya BoA dengan muka cengo-nya

"jangan Tanya ane, ane kagak tau juga" bales si Ahra. Dua yeojya itu menatap sang namja,

"apa? Itu mah yang disana bukan author. Author Cuma satu yaitu, saya! Yang disana itu sepupu(merangkap menjadi pembantu) saya!" jawab Kyu Han,

"akh, lama! Gak usah pake pembukaan segala! Langsung mulai aja!" teriak Soo Man,

"oke, hari ini kita mulai membuka nominasi: Fujoshi Ter-akut se-SM" baca Ahra, tertulis disebuah layar besar **"FUJOSHI AKUT SE-SM"** denga tulisan bold, dan kapital.

"nominasi-nya adalah…" baca BoA, terlihat di layar gambar seseorang,

_ Taeyeon _

_ Victoria _

_ Seohyun _

_Sooyoung _

_ Sulli _

_ Amber _

_ Krystal _

_ Yoona _

_ Yuri _

_ Sunny _

_ Tiffany _

_ Jessica _

_ Luna _

_ Hyoyeon _

" untuk membuat jagoan kalian menang silahkan vote nama orang yang ada diatas di kotak review, paling banyak vote-nya dialah pemenangnya" kata Kyu Han,

"kami tunggu vote-nya!" kata duo yeoja fujoshi aka BoA dan Ahra.

"lalu setelah ini ada nominasi baru," kata Kyu Han dengan smrik-nya.

"apaan?!" jawab Ahra dan BoA penasaran,

"member yang ter-evil se-SM. Makanya dukung jagoan kalian, setelah itu nanti nih nominasi bakalan keluar. Kalau gak di review, kemungkinan nih ff gak akan dilanjutin." Kata Kyu Han dengan smrik evil-nya yang lebih mengerikan daripada milik King of Evil aka Kyuhyun.

"jadi di review ya, readers. Kalau mau nih ff terus dilanjut, jangan lupa buat para peserta nominasi untuk menyiapkan video yaoi kalian, yang menang video-nya akan di tampilkan di layar!" setelah kalimat itu diucapkan, suara riuh para fujoshi terdengar di aula itu,

"baiklah sampai sini dulu, Selamat Malam. Dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2013!#telat woy!" ucap ketiga MC itu,

**.**

**.**

**a/n: huh, malam-malam bawaannya lagi galau.. jadi gara-gara teinget Panasonic award itu. Author jadi dapet nih, ide buat ff ane. Hyuuu~ capek, author pengen nge-vote juga. Tapi gak dibolehin, masa' yang bikin nih ff nge-vote juga. Curang namanya, jadi terserah para readers yang baca nih ff… jangan lupa habis baca vote, no flame.**

**Taeyeon: eh, thor. Nanti ada nominasi couple yaoi gak? *wajah blink-blink***

**Author: yaelah, elu. Pastinya ada lah, wong jelas disuruh buat video couple yaoi kan? Itu video ada maksudnya,**

**Fujo se-SM: apaan thor gunannya?**

**Author: *smrik* tentu saja untuk memaskan acara nominasi couple ter-HOT se-SM dan seme ter-mesum se-SM..**

**Victoria: elu, udah nentuin couple-nya?**

**Author: jangan sebut nama gue DevilFujoshi kalau urusan yaoi gak bisa!*apahunbungannya?***

**Sulli: thor, jangan lupa pemberitahuan rating naik. Jadi gue bisa tau kapan adegan dimulai.**

**Author: yaelah, elu. Itu gampang. Udah, elu semua kembali kesangkar masing-masing! Nanti kalau nih review banyak nanti gue kabarin,**

**Fujo se-SM: oke, thor. Kita tunggu ya~…**

**Seme se-SM: thor, elu sengaja ya nyuruh tuh fujo-fujo ngintip kita lagi NC-an?**

**Author: hei, itu ada maksudnya…**

**Kai: apaan? Jangan bilang elu mau nyebarin muka pasrahnya MY Kyungsoo ya? Siap-siap elu gue kirim ke antartika kalau beneran…**

**Author: eh, item! Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksudku nyuruh mereka ngerekam video kalian lagi NC-an itu buat nominasi couple ter-HOT se-SM dan seme termesum se-SM…**

**Yunho: denger nominasi couple ter-HOT boleh lah, lah yang satunya gak enak banget. Seme ter-MESUM woy, demi apa… jangan bilang elu mau nyuruh reader milih gue sebagai seme ter-MESUM lagi! Apa kata Boo Jae kalau dia dengar, #pasrah dipojokan**

**Siwon: Yun, yang sabar ya… aku sebenarnya gak setuju juga. Tapi, author udah berkuasa atas nih ff. aku juga gak mau Bummie-KU denger… #ikut Yunho pasrah dipojokan**

**Author: tenang, justru ada keuntungan jadi seme ter-MESUM se-SM… kan, Uke kalian pada tunduk sama kalian… gak mungkin Uke berani ngelawan seme yang mesum?**

**Seme se-SM: eh, bener juga lu thor, tumben lu pinter…**

**Author: jadi selama ini kalian berpikir aku pabbo gitu?**

**Onew: gak lah, kan kita kira author kita ini otaknya isinya yaoi doang!**

**Author: #keluarin pisau dapur# sepertinya ada yang mau jadi ayam goreng buat makanan kucing tetangga… ^_^ #aura setan keluar.**

**Seme se-SM(kecuali Onew): eh, Lee Jinki! Gara-gara elu, author ngamuk tuh! Tanggung jawab!**

**Onew: #kabur ke dorm Shinee, ngumpet dibawah tempat tidur bareng Key.**

**All Seme: woi, jangan kabur! #ikut kabur ke dorm masing-masing**

**Author: che, mereka pada kabur…. Bagi reader-ku tersayang.. jangan lupa habis baca ff, langsung ke kotak review.. dan jangan pernah membaca percakapan author dengan orang-orang GaJe se-SM ini ok?**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM AWARD'S chap 2: triple nominasi**

**BY: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Rate: entahlah, rate ini bisa berubah sesuai kehendak author yang berkuasa atas ff ini.**

**Warning: typo, OOC, NC tiba-tiba, kemesuman para seme, kesalahan penulisan.**

**Efek samping: mimisan, pingsan ditempat, dan fujoshi kumat tidak ditanggung author, tergantung pembaca aja…**

**Guest: EXO, SNSD, F(x), Super Junior, DBSK, Shinee dan siapa aja gak masalah…**

**MC: Go Ahra, BoA, dan Author selaku MC, yang sudah sesuai dengan bayaran dari kakek Soo Man.**

…=…

"ALLOHAA! SEMUA! KEMBALI BERSMA KAMI BERDUA DI ACARA **SM AWARD'S**!" ucap kedua MC-Go Ahra dan BoA- yang langsung disambut riuh para Fans yang cetar membahana badai halilintar…

"fiuh, sudah lama dari awal nih FF di publish…" kata Go Ahra,

"iya, BTW. Authornya kemana?" Tanya BoA ke Go Ahra.

"oh, author? Dia gak bisa ikutan. Katanya lagi males," jawab Ahra dengan santainya,

"eleh, si author katanya gak boleh bolos. Dia sendiri bolos juga…" omel BoA, sedangkan di rumah Author sediri… "HUACHIM! Sialan mereka berdua ngomongin gue yang gak-gak disana…"

"oke, kita mulai aja hasil polling readers kita di chap pertama… silahkana monitor!" ucap BoA sambil menunjuk monitor dengan kaki#eh maksudnya dengan tangan.

"hmm, benar-benar diluar dugaan ya.." kata Ahra sambil mangut-mangutkan dagunya

"iya, kukira Leader Taeyeon atau Leader Victoria… ternyata, ckckck…" BoA ikuta mangut-mangutkan dagu bareng Ahra

"yak! Cepetan dimumkan siapa pemenangnya!" teriak Krystal gak sabaran

"baiklah, pemenangnya adalah…" kedua MC itu membuka sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda itu dan…

JREEEENGG! JREEEENGG!

"Sooyoung SNSD!" teriak Ahra dan BoA bersamaan,

Sooyoung yang kebetulan lagi duduk dekat Taeyeon langsung berdiri menuju panggung, dan menjabat tang BoA dan Ahra beserta piala untuknya.

"terima kasih untu leader-ku tersanyang, Taeyeon eonie, terimakasih untuk para SONE, reders, orang tua, saudaraku, member SNSD, serta dongsaeng-dongsaeng se-fujoshi… aku senang mendapatkan tropi ini, yang artinya bisa menunjukkan betapa fujo diriku dimata reader yang udah baca chapter awal. Dan terimakasih juga buat couple-couple yang mau berbagi video NC mereka untuk keperluan organisasi Fujoshi kami. Terikasih semuanya bla bla bla…" ucap Sooyoung yang sekalian pidato terlalu panjang dan banyak menghabiskan waktu FF ini untuk dibuat,

"oi, ingat durasi mbak, durasi!" teriak sang maknae SNSD Seohyun,

"begitulah ucapan terima kasih saya, saya harap SNSD bisa menjadi panutan para fujoshi lainnya di seluruh Korea, eh bukan seluruh DUNIA!" lalu Sooyoung langsung turun panggung dan bergabung dengan member SNSD lainnya.

"wait, Sooyoung, mana video yang disuruh author chap lalu? Udah belum?" Tanya BoA dengan handycam miliknya

"suda eonie! Karena terlalu banyak pilih sendiri couplenya!" kata Sooyoung

"yang terbaru aja!" teriak semua fujoshi di tempat itu

"ok, ok, yang terbaru tentu saja couple KyuMin, couple BaekYeol, sama 2Min. pilih aja"

"KYUMIN!" teriak semua fujo kembali yang membuat sang author harus menutup telinga karena suaranya yang cetar membahana badai si cadel Thehun.#dilempar Luhan ke laut

"ok, silahkan ditonton semua~" ucap Sooyoung dengan santai, author curiga anak ini udah nonton berkali-kali =="a

-Rating Naik-

Tampak dua orang namja disebuah tempat tidur yang besar, suara decitan tempat tidur pun berdecit sangat keras, dua namja itu adala Cho Kyuhyun maknae evil dari SuJu dan Lee Sungmin namjachingu-nya… #author mulai tarik napas

"ahhhkk, Khhhyyuuu… deeeeppeeerrr… disana kyuuhhhh… lebhiihhhh dalaaaaammm…" teriak sungmin.

"sebentar Minnie hyung, ini aja sudah dalam mau sedalam apa laggiiihhhhh… hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seksi,

"aakkkhhh, kyu! Mauuuhhhkkk… kkkhhheeeelu… aaahhrr…! Kyunie!"

"Minnie hyung!akhhh…."

CROOOT!

CROOOT!

-oke, rating kembali keawal maaf gak hot karena author kurang pengalaman sama yang beginian-

Bisa kita lihat saat ini tempat yang awalnya bersih sekarang menjadi kolam darah hasil milik para penonton dan reders yang mimisan ditempat akibat sebuah video laknat yang ada di monitor.

"khu, khu… gak sia-sia aku nge-stalk dorm SuJu.. khu, khu" tawa laknat Sooyoung karena videonya satu aula besar itu berubah menjadi kolam darah.

"oke, dengan Sooyoung disini. Maka saya akan mengumumkan nominasi selanjutnya! Yaitu, nominasi **"MEMBER TER-EVIL, COUPLE TERBAIK & COUPLE TER-SWEET" **untuk couple ter-sweet dan couple ter-baik ini bisa couple mana aja, mau dari yang yaoi, yuri bahkan straight pun dijinkan.. jadi readers jangan lupa polling jagoan kalian ya, habis baca nih FF~ bye semua, saya harus kabur dulu nih!" lalu Sooyoung sudah menghilang dari tempat itu,

**a/n: oke, readers tersayang, kembali dengan author yang kece. Ini adalah hasil polling kalian kalau masih nggak percaya Sooyoung yang menang. Author bahkan gak bisa ikutan poll #pundung**

**_ Taeyeon = 2**

**_ Victoria = 4**

**_ Seohyun = 3**

**_Sooyoung = 5**

**_ Sulli = 0**

**_ Amber = 3**

**_ Krystal = 1**

**_ Yoona = 0**

**_ Yuri = 4**

**_ Sunny = 1**

**_ Tiffany = 0**

**_ Jessica = 0**

**_ Luna = 1**

**_ Hyoyeon = 0**

**Jadi, readers habis ngebaca. Jangan lupa review no FLAME ok?**

**D.O: author, lalu couple ter-HOT dan seme ter-mesum itu gimana?**

**Author: adu bang D.O kan ane udah bilang itu nanti di chap lainnya…**

**All Fujo: lu gak ada bilang author…**

**Author: eh? Belum kah? Berarti saya lupa bilang, mian buat reder yang udah polling duluan, itu nominasi buat chap 3 #ngebocorin**

**Soo Man: author ember, dikasih tau! Katanya rahasia,**

**Author: yaelah, apa boleh buat… kan, terlanjur lupa kasih tau ke readers…**

**Soo Man: yasudah, terserah kau aja…**

**Author: semoga para reader tetap terus membaca nih FF sampai habis karena di chap terakhir akan ada "reader's request!" jadi reader's bisa request apa aja, mau dari hal konyol hingga yang gila bahkan disuruh cosplay pun juga boleh, perintah, bahkan, nyuruh mereka juga boleh. Apa aja!**

**All: #merinding ditempat**

**Author: jangan lupa poll ya, reader's! bye bye~**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

SM AWARD'S CHAP 3!

Anyeong! Kembali bersama author ter-awesome dan kece badai ini! Author, harus nunggu beberapa bulan Cuma buat review readers aja, tapi jangan khawatir kali ini sesuai dengan janji, rating agak di naikkan! Jadi jangan pada protes sama ane, ok!

**vvvvvv**

"anyeong! Selamat datang kembali di acara SM Award's!" sambut HunHan couple,

"Sehunnie, reader pasti bingung nih, ngeliat kita jadi MC untuk chap kali ini." Kata sang Uke, Luhan.

"Lulu biar reader bingung juga, mereka thempat girang ngeliat kita nge-MC berdua…" jawab Sehun dengan aksen cadel-nya sambil nyolek-nyolek pinggul Luhan, Luhan yang merasa risih langsung nyubit perut Sehun.

"Sehun genit! Turun gih, mending D.O aja yang gantiin kamu!" Luhan langsung narik D.O ke panggung, Sehun langsung ngambek 'awas aja kamu Lulu, kubuat kamu gak bisa jalan' seringai Sehun yang membuat Luhan merinding.

"Hyung! Mau dibawa kemana Kyungie-KU!" teriak BangKai dari bangku penonton, Luhan langsung menatap D.O dengan tatapan, D.O-gantiin-Sehun-ya-?. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan D.O boleh-hyung-aku-lagi-males-dekat-orang-pervert.

"baik, kami ulang sekali lagi. Selamat malam, semua~! Hari ini karena MC yang dulu sedang berhalangan hadir karena habis dimutilasi author, jadi karena disuruh(dan ancaman) author, kami akan menggantikan MC dulu. Kami akan membacakan hasil nominasi chapter lalu." Ucap dua Uke yang imut-imut ini,

"Luhan gege, kita mulai nominasi mana dulu nih?" Tanya D.O sambil memberikan kertas nominasi ke Luhan,

"yang ini aja, yang paling pertama.." jawab Luhan, D.O kembali memulai membaca nominasi,

"oke, kita mulai dengan nominasi **"MEMBER TER-EVIL SE-SM"** " kata D.O lalu memberikan kertas hasil polling, mereka melihat hasilnya dengan muka watados(atau wajah tanpa dosa),

"ternyata, emang sudah nggak biasa lagi ya…" kata Luhan setelah membuka kertas polling,

"iya, dia gak ada tandingannya.. bener-bener evil…" kata D.O juga sambil melihat kertas polling, Kai dan Sehun yang penasaran ikut naik ke panggung sambil ngintip.

"oi, cepat!" teriak Soo Man dan Author berbarengan..

"eh, iya. Baik pemenangnya adalah~…"

BGM: *suara drum yang biasanya kalau buat bikin penonton penasaran,*

'semoga bukan gue,' doa Changmin dalam hati,

'semoga bukan gue juga' doa Kyuhyun ngikutin Changmin,

'semoga yang menang Kyuhyun hyung bukan gue' doa Sehun karena pas ngintip tadi dia gak bisa ngeliat karena ketutup sama D.O,

'semoga yang menang tiga mangne yang baru aja duluan berdoa…' doa semua yang hadir dalam acara itu…

Luhan dan D.O yang mulai menarik nafas mereka langsung berteriak "pemenangnya… CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak keduanya yang membuat author sama kakek Soo Man langsung tutup telinga sambil ngelempar sandal merk Swalow,

"nyantai aja teriak-nya…" kata Author dan kakek Soo Man setelah melempar sandal.

"heheheh… mian thor, sanjangnim…" kata Luhan dan D.O sambil memberikan tanpa 'peace' pada keduanya,

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung maju ke podium untuk menerima tropi dan ucapan selamat dari D.O dan Luhan,

"well, sebenarnya gue gak mau menang untuk nominasi ini... tapi gue berterimakasih buat Minnie Bunny yang udak setia mencintaiku #cieeee" Sungmin langsung malu-malu kucing mendengarnya,

"lalu untuk Evil Leader Changmin yang sudah menjadi partner in crime gue, yang setia menjadi tempat gue mencari game baru, lalu Sehun yang sekarang ini sudah mau menjadi penerus gue, lalu author yang setia menjitak kepala gue dan akhirnya gue bisa menang olimpiade matematika, dan juga terima kasih untuk reader dan fans gue yang telah mendukung gue sehingga gue bisa berdiri diantara dua Uke seksi nan imut ini." Kata Kyuhyun mencolek dagu D.O dan Luhan, Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung dilempar sandal sama Kai dan Sehun serta amukan Sungmin dari bangku penonton,

"oke, karena gue nggak mau diputusian Sungminnie, jadi sekian dan terimakasih!" Kyuhyun langsung turun dari podium dan menerjang Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih ngambek langsung mengatakan, "bang, siap-siap surat cerai di meja ok," ancam Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mewek ke Leeteuk,

vvvvv

iklan….

vvvv

"oke, kembali dengan kami berdua di acara, SM AWARD's!" ucap D.O dan Luhan bersamaan serta author yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

"btw, Luhan, D.O kalian kenapa tadi jalannya pincang sebelah gitu?" Tanya author polos #readers: bohong banget lu thor, =_=

"hmm, boleh dibisikin aja ya," tawar Luhan, author langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"aniyo, ngomong aja. Susah amat," kesal author padahal didalam hatinya dia udah menyeringai setan, D.O langsung narik Luhan kebelakang sambil bisik-bisikan

"duh, gege.. susah kalau ngelawan author, udah bilang aja, keburu aib kita dibongkar. Kamu tau gak gege, bulan lalu Lay gege bertengkar dengan author trus, author ngebocorin aib-nya dia dengan Suho hyung…" bisik D.O yang masih inget bulan lalu Lay dan Suho dibuat malu habis-habisa gara-gara aib-nya dibongkar,

"aiks, gimana ini D.O-ah, aku malu kalau bilang…" kata Luhan khawatir, "udah bilang aja gih" usul D.O, Luhan mulai menarik nafas dan mulai berkata,

"thor, kita pincang ini karena habis 'diserang' thor," kata Luhan dan D.O yang langsung blushing, author Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk setelah mendengarnya.

"oke, biar gak lama. Kita mulai nominasi keduanya…" usul author yang buru-buru mau nonton keroro (author lagi doyan nontonnya)

Saat melihat hasil kertas polling, author langsung membuang kertasnya. "kenapa dibuang thor?" Tanya D.O yang heran ngeliat muka author yang ngamuk,

"gue kesel ngeliat nih nama…" kata author sabil nyobek kertas pemenang,

"turs nominasi **"NOMINASI COUPLE TERBAIK**"-nya gimana?" Tanya Luhan,

"lewatin aja," jawab author dingin. Penontong yang lain serta para reader langsung cemberut mendengarnya,

"jadi kita langsung ke **"NOMINASI COUPLE TER=SWEET"** nih?" Tanya bang D.O dan Luhan, author langsung nyobek kertasnya lagi…

"nggak usah, suruh reader ngeliat di Author Note aja, atau di blog gue.." dengan mata setngah mengantuk dan kesal author langsung turun panggung serta suara dentuman tangga yang keras.

"um, uh, karena author lagi badmood kita umumkan aja nominasi untuk chap depan ok?" kata Luhan, lalu keluar tulisan, **"NOMINASI SEME TERMESUM", " COUPLE TER-HOT", **dan **"UKE TER-IMUT SEPANJANG MASA"**. Dan seperti biasa untuk couple bisa polling couple apa aja, mau yang yaoi, yuri, bahkan straight. Bisa juga reader polling di blog author di .com

**a/n: author, lagi kesel nih sama seme yang menang enak aja, katanya gue sering jitak kepala-nya orang saya sering mukul kepalanya *sama aja*, baiklah, karena author lagi badmood kalian bisa liat siapa pemenangnya dibawah ini…**

**|  
v**

**MEMBER TER-EVIL**

**_ Sehun _ = 3**

**_ Kyuhyun _ = 13**

**_ Changmin _ = 4**

**_ Heechul _ = 1**

**COUPLE TERBAIK**

**_ KrisTao _ = 2**

**_ SiBum _ = 3**

**_ HaeHyuk _ = 1**

**_ KyuMin _ = 8**

**_ ChanBaek _ = 1**

**_ HunHan _ = 2**

**_ YunJae _ = 2**

**_ OnKey _ = 1**

**_ ChanBaek _ = 1**

**_SeoKyu (a.k.a Seohyun dan Kyuhyun) _ = 1**

**COUPLE TER-SWEET**

**_ KrisTao _ = 1**

**_ YunJae _ = 1**

**_ HaeHyuk _ = 1**

**_ KyuMin _ = 8**

**_ SiBum _ = 3**

**_ ZhouRy _ = 2**

**_ HunHan _ = 6**

**_ 2Min _ = 1**

…

**A: Sebagian dari reders, dan sebagian dari temen-temen author yang ikutan poll juga,**

**Soo Man: thor, ada reader loe di Twitter nanya, beneran untuk request itu di chap terakhir?**

**A: iya,**

**D.O: thor, aku bisa tebak deh siapa pemenang "nominasi uke ter imut sepanjang masa" itu siapa…**

**A: siapa?**

**D.O: kalau gak Sungmin hyung, Luhan gege, atau Baekhyun Hyung…**

**A: kalau salah… gue dapat apa?**

**D.O: video gue dan Kai NC deh,**

**A: ciyus? #mendadak alay**

**D.O: enelan #ikut mulai alay**

**A: mie apa?**

**D.O: mia ayam, mie bakso, mie goreng, mie kari ayam, mie sedap, dan lain-lain…**

**Kai: D.O hyung! Tadi ada reader yang nanya kenapa bisa awalnya HunHan jadi MC…**

**D.O: Tanya author Kkamjong sayang,**

**A: oh, itu… liat di flash back aja ya.. BTW, kalian semua siap-siap untuk chap 5 karena kalian semua akan tersiksa oleh para reader yang akan request kalian untuk memakai kostum…**

**Semua: *merinding***

**A: ok, untuk alesan kenapa HunHan jadi MC, baca aja di flashback~ *author kembali dengerin lagu DBSK***

_Flashback_

"thor, Boa noona dan Go Ahra noona kok belum datang?" Tanya Taemin yang duduk dipangkuan Minho *co cweetttt…*

"aigoo, gue lupa tuh orang kagak bisa hadir gara-gara masih mimisan karena nonton KyuMin NC kemarin…" kata author sambil nepuk jidatnya,

"trus, yang gantiin siapa?" Tanya Key,

"udah si D.O dan Luhan aja" kata author, yang disebut namanya langsung noleh,

"heh? Kita thor?" Tanya D.O, author ngangguk, "iya, soalnya MC-nya gak bisa masuk.. kalian gantiin ya?" kata author yang langsung keluar dari backstage, Sehun yang gak terima Uke-nya berduaan dengan orang lain, langsung maksa D.O biar dia yang jadi MC.

"hyung, aku yang jadi MC ya… plisss…" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan puupy eyes, dan jurus maknae polos. D.O yang awalnya emang lemah sama yang hal yang imut langsung setuju,

"tapi awas kalau malah rusuh, kujadikan kau makan malam.." ancam D.O,

Dan jadilah mengapa HunHan awalnya jadi MC walau, langsung berubah menjadi LuD.O,

_Flashback END_

**Baiklah, segitu aja, ya… mian humornya gak terasa habis, author lagi kehabisan ide sih…**

**Tapi jangan khawatir, kalian bisa polling di blog author, diatas tadi… atau bisa poll di Review, FB, atau Twitter author, kalian bisa hubungi di sana… atau sms, bagi yang gak bisa review. Dan bisa dimana-mana kalian dukung jagoan kalian, kecuali kalian nulisnya di rumah author… gak boleh, bisa dibantai sama ortu nanti…**

**Oke, sekian dan salam DEVILFUJOSHI!**

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4: Request Time!**

**By: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Rate: T (aman walau melenceng sedikit)**

**Declaimer: bahaya dengan kemesuman para Seme, OOC, GaJe, hasil negative setelah membaca nih FF tidak ditanggung Author, Typo, dll**

Pagi hari yang indah dan terang kali ini terlihat dorm SM sangat ricuh, bagaiman nggak. Wong si Author tiba-tiba datang bangunin seluruh member SMtown dengan toa mesjid.. (==")

Sebelum kita mulai dengan jalan cerita, mari kita intip anak-anak SM lagi ngapain aja…

**Dorm SuJu:**

Terlihat sang umma(a.k.a Leeteuk) tengah membangunkan warga SuJu yang saat itu tengah molor gara-gara KyuMin menang nominasi berturut-turut,

"hei, ayo bangun! Nanti keburu author dan Soo Man sangjanim datang bangunin loh," teriak Leeteuk dari kamar bertuliskan "EUNHAE", karena tak ada respon dan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama membangunkan membernya ia pergi menuju kamar lain.

Leeteuk menuju kekamar selanjutnya yang bertuliskan "KYUMIN" sebelum pintu kamar itu diketok Leeteuk, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh, contohnya seperti ini: "KYUUU… shuuuuhhdaaahhh… akhhhhh….. Kyuuuuuuhhhhhnnnieeeee…!"

Seperti yang terlihat diatas menjelaskan bahwa KyuMin couple sedang 'olahraga' pagi, Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan kamar(laknat) itu dan menuju kamar yang bertuliskan 'SIBUM', Leeteuk mengetuk kamar itu dan terdengar suara sahutan Kibum dari dalam yang artinya dua orang itu sudah bangun dan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya kecuali KyuMin couple karena mereka kembali ber'olahraga' pagi setelah sarapan bersama. Ckckck… dasar magnae pervert.. (=_=")

Dan mari selanjutnya kita ke **Dorm DBSK:**

Dorm ini terlihat berbeda dengan dorm SuJu yang isinya orang-orang susah bangun, dorm DBSK berisikan orang yang rajin bangun pagi. Karena sang umma DBSK(a.k.a Jaejoong) yang setia membangun member-member lainnya menggunakan panci yang ia bawa-bawa dari kamar-kekamar lainnya. Karena itulah keadaan dorm ini sangat tentram dan kusyuk.

Mari kta tinggalkan dan menuju ke dorm lainnya yaitu **Dorm Shinee:**

Terlihat umma Shinee(a.k.a Key) tengah membangunkan suami(a.k.a Onew)nya yang emang pada dasarnya susah dibangunkan harus 'bernyanyi' dipagi hari sehingga sang Magnae(a.k.a Taemin) yang tengah tidur dipelukan sang pangeran kodok(a.k.a Minho) terbangun dan langsung meninggalkan kamar, karena ia tidak ingin manjadi sasaran 'nyanyian' umma Shinee itu, karena Dorm ini juga sama ricuhnya dengan dorm Suju…

Mari kita pergi ke **Dorm SNSD:**

Dorm ini terlihat kosong tak ada orang, mungkin member SNSD tengah pergi kesalon atau kabur kerumah author buat nyolong manga dan anime yaoi author. dasar Fujo akut.. (==")

Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di dorm SNSD, mari kita pindah ke **Dorm F(X):**

Terlihat kurang lebih dari dorm SNSD yang berbeda hanya di dorm F(X) ada satu member yang masih setia berada di dorm, siapa lagi kalau bukan bias author yaitu Amber yang tengah menyantap sarapan buatan sang Leader(mian author gak tau siapa yang jago masak di F(x)) dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk acara awards selanjutnya. Lalu, member yang lainnya kemana? Oh, mari kkta intip kamar author, disana telah berkumpulnya SNSD dan member F(X)*minus Amber* yang asik membaca doujin yaoi dan meng-copy file anime yaoi author.. karena disana yang normal Cuma satu orang mari pindah ke dorm sebelah.

Dorm yang bertuliskan **Dorm EXO **itu, terlihat tidak jauh beda dengan dorm SuJu, terlihat duo umma(a.k.a Lay dan D.O) tengah membangun member serta namjachigu masing-masing contoh yang dilakukan D.O saat membangunkan sang namjachigu:

"Kkamjongie sayang, bangun dong… ayo mandi dan sarapan. Yang lain sudah nunggu, Kkamjongie ireona chagi.." panggil D.O melihat respon Kai dia langsung berbisik, _"kalau sudah bangun dan job kita sudah selesai, aku kasih 'jatah' 10 ronde. Mau gak?"_ oh, ya tuhan my Kyungsoo mulai pervert kayak Seme-nya, mendengar kata 'jatah' Kai yang tadinya tidur langsung melek menatap dengan senyum smrik dan evil miliknya yang sempat membuat D.O merinding.

Beberda dengan cara Lay membangunkan sang namjachigu si Guardian Suho:

"Myungie, ireona.. ppali! Kalau gak bangun juga, jatah sarapanmu akan kuberikan pada Tao!" mendengar jatah sarapan miliknya yang akan diberikan pada panda EXO M itu, sesegeranya Suho langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan duduk manis di ruang makan.

Karena keadaan EXO mulai damai mari kita keruang aula tempat nominasi SM AWARD'S selanjutnya akan diumumakan, terlihat BoA, Go Ahra, dan Author tengah merundingkan sesuatu…

"thor, gimana? Nominasinya yang baru apa?" Tanya BoA dengan muka(sok) serius, Ahra melirik author yang tengah cekikikan. (R:authornya gila, A: #punduk dipojokan),

"thor, lu gak bikin nominasi yang aneh-aneh lagi kan?" Tanya BoA curiga dengan senyum author yang terlihat licik itu.

"gak, tenang aja… kan ada dua chap khusus nanti… ^^" kata author dengan senyum surga(padahal dibelakangnya neraka),

"chap khusus?" Tanya Ahra bingung, dia menatap BoA dan hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu,

"iya, chap khusus, 'chap Request Time!' dan 'chap Action Time!'" jawab Author dengan muka-sok- polos.

"btw, jam berapa kita mulai?" Tanya Ahra,

"30 menit lagi kita mulai…" jawab Author santai, BoA dan Ahra yang denger jawaban author langsung melongo kaget. Mereka aja belum berdandan dan 30 menit lagi acara mulai? HELL, nih author tukang nyiksa ya?

"WHAT?! 30 MENIT LAGI?!" teriak keduanya, sesegera mungkin mereka langsung ngacir ke belakan panggung dan mulai dandan serta bersiap-siap karena artis SM lainnya mulai menuju kesini. Author yang melihat keduanya langsung geleng-geleng kepalanya,

"maunya di tipu.. kan masih ada 1 jam lagi, gak liat jam ya? :p" ucap author dengan wajah watados,

1 jam kemudian dan acara SM Award's dimulai…

"annyeonghaseyo semuanya… kita balik lagi dengan SM Awrad's!" teriak dua yeoja dan satu namja(aslinya author itu yeoja loh#gak ada yang Tanya) itu..

Sorakan ricuh kembali terdengar di Aula itu. Author yang lagi asik SMS bareng Sooyoung SNSD langsung melototkan matanya, mari kit abaca SMS mereka ^^,

SMS mode on

_Author: eh, Soo. Lu tadi ngapain di kamar gue?_

_SooYoung: minta doujin, anime sama pinjem manga yaoi elu.. ^^V_

_Author: perasaan gue pintu kamar gue dikunci, gimana caranya elu masuk? =_="_

_Sooyoung: itulah kehebatan SNSD, kita diam-diam minta kunci duplikat kamar elu dari sangjanim XD_

_Author: yah! Barang-barang privasi gue! DX_

_Sooyoung: makasih atas barang-barang yaoi elu thor, tenang aja… sebagai gantinya gue kasih video NC KrisTao, KaiSoo, YunJae, dan SuLay yang gue simpen dilaptop :3_

_Author: oke lah, awas gak elu kasih.. siap-siap gaji elu gue potong! ^=^_

_Sooyoung: Tae eonnie tadi bilang "thor, video NC HunHan yang elu simpan apa password-nya?"_

_Author: jangan bilang tuh leader malingin laptop gue juga? =="_

_Sooyoung: gak malingin kok, Cuma ngambil aja.. ^^V_

_Author: sama aja pe'a! =_,=_

_Sooyoung: so, apa password-nya?_

_Author: YunJaeHunHanKrisTaoSuLayKaiS ooChenMinChanBek2MinOnKeyJon gNoYooSuChangFooddst.._

_Sooyoung: buset, panjang amat, tepar ngetik-nya men =_,=_

_Author: suka-suka gue, udahan deh, gue mau lanjutin nih acara…_

SMS mode off

Dan karena SMS itulah membuat sang author sempat men-deathglare mamber SNSD yang seenak jidat Yoochun*loh?* ngambil laptop author yang penuh dengan barang privasi author..

"baiklah, agar tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Mari kita mulai dengan nominasi pertama!" kata BoA,

**KATEGORI SEME TERMESUM**

**NOMINASINYA…**

**-YUNHO**

**-KAI**

**-KYUHYUN**

**-ZHOUMI**

**-SIWON**

**-SEHUN**

"dan pemenangnya adalah… Jung Yunho DBSK!" teriak ketiga MC itu,

Yunho yang merasa terpanggil langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung, menerima tropi dan mulai berpidato. "terima kasih untuk para cassie yang sudah mendukungku, terima kasih untuk Boo Jaejoongie yang sangat mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya, terima kasih untuk saudara-saudaraku yang di SM maupun di Gwangju. Sekian dan terima kasih," lalu Yunho langsung turun dari panggung dan langsung menerjang Jaejoong,

"oke, kita kembali ke nominasi selanjutnya, karena saya buru-buru mau makan…" kata author yang gak sabaran.

**KATEGORI COUPLE TER-HOT**

**NOMINASINYA… **(author: woi, cepatin! Gue kelaparan tau!)

**-YUNJAE**

**-KYUMIN**

**-HAEHYUK**

**-ZHOURY**

**-KYUSUNG**

**-KANGTEUK**

**-HUNHAN**

"oke, karena kami kasihan ngeliat author mulai mencak-mencak pengen makan maka saya langsung menyebutkan pemenangnya. Pemenangnya adalah…. YUNJAE!" teriak BoA dan Ahra bersama-sama,

YunJae yang tengah asik bermesraan langsung diganti Changmin sang anak, "oke, gue berterima kasih pada reader dan cassie yang udah mau mendukung pasangan ntuh*nunjuk YunJae yang lagi kissu* oke! Karena gue udah di deathglare author yang lagi pengen makan nasi goreng, sekali lagi saya sebagai anak dari YunJae mengucapkan terima kasih HIDUP YUNJAE!" lalu Changmin langsung ngacir ketempat duduk tamu yang berada disampi YooSu couple karena dia gak mau di deathglare author lagi.

"sepertinya ramalan D.O-ssi di chap lalu beneran ya, yang menang sebagai Uke ter-Imut Sepanjang Masa ternyata… **Lee Sungmin**!" kata Mc-Mc itu.

Yang merasa dipanggil tidak datang kepanggung sebelum Leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga author, "ah, maaf readers dan pemirsa.. Sungmin-ssi saat ini sedang berhalagan datang jadi saya minta maaf.. baiklah saya akan melanjutkan untuk chapter selanjutnya yaitu, "**Request Time!**" untuk chap ini kalian bisa minta request apa saja, mau minta NC, FS, dan lain-lainnya.. jadi saya mohon review-nya tambah banyak! Oke, karena saya udah kelaparan dan Nasi Goreng menunggu didepan mata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya~! Bye bye! ^^/"

***** TBC *****

**a/n: oke, saya sudah siapkan hasil polling chap lalu.. ini dia,**

**NOMINASI SEME TERMESUM**

**_ Yunho _ = 13**

**_ Kai _ = 4**

**_ Kyuhyun _ = 11**

**_ Zhoumi _ = 1**

**_ Siwon _ = 5**

**_ Sehun _ = 1**

**COUPLE TER-HOT**

**_ YunJae _ = 10**

**_HaeHyuk _ = 7**

**_ ZhouRy _ = 2**

**_ KyuSung _ = 2**

**_ KangTeuk _ = 2**

**_ KyuMin _ = 5**

**_ HunHan _ = 1**

**UKE TER-IMUT SEPANJANG MASA**

**_ D.O _ = 1**

**_ Sungmin _ = 13**

**_ Luhan _ = 7**

**_ Henry _ = 1**

**_ Yesung _ = 2**

**_ LeeTeuk _ = 2**

**_ JaeJoong _ = 2**

**_ Junsu _ = 1**

**Bagaimana? Masih belum puas? Oke, kalian bisa request apa saja untuk chap yang lalu. Terserah kalian aja.. jangan malu-malu kucing ^^**

**Don't forget to Review, no Bash! And no Flame! ^^**


End file.
